Dr Watson I want to get with you
by Boobunny60
Summary: Sherlock is bored and decides to get a check up at the doctors by Watson. Just something writen for fun.


**Ever heard 'Mr. Watson' by Kesha? If you have, this fic will make sense but it still will make sense if you haven't heard the song. After reading this fic, read only what Sherlock says including his note.**

"I just can't wait," Sherlock said in frustration. He had been waiting three days for a new case but none came.

"Can't wait for what?" John asked reading the newspaper. He was only half paying attention to his flatmate. Sherlock had been complaining for days and he'd given up on listening to him. Sherlock sigh in frustration not even giving John an answer.

John looked at his watch and got up off his chair laying the paper on it. He slipped on his coat and went out the door after saying goodbye to Sherlock. Sherlock mumbled goodbye back staying sprawled out on the sofa. He was bored and had been pouting around the flat for the longest time. Work was everything to him and without it his brain just rots. He had to think of something to pass the time until his next case, but what?

Finally it clicked in his head. What better way to exercise his mind than to go to observe John's techniques as a doctor. Sherlock immediately picked up the phone and called the doctor's work place right away setting up an appointment. He then threw on his coat and skipped out the door.

Sherlock was very much excited that his brain would get a little exercise and maybe he'd learn something new. Although he knew that it would be impossible to learn something new because there really wasn't much he didn't know.

He entered the doctor's office and sat awaiting his turn. There wasn't a long wait considering it was pretty early in the morning. After a few minutes wait the detective was called in to meet with the doctor.

The small room he entered was the exam room and it had an exam table and a few essentials that all exam rooms had such as cotton balls and those sticks doctors put in your mouth when they check your throat and even a chalk board which seemed to be a new addition. He took a seat on the exam table and waited. John soon entered the room not realizing who his patient was.

"Good morning and how are you… today…" John stopped and saw Sherlock sitting in the room. "Sherlock what are you doing here?"

"Oh boy, I just can't wait," was all Sherlock could say in his excitement.

"Can't wait for what, History class?" John said in anger. Sherlock did look as if it was his first day of school and he was eager to learn.

"For history class?" Sherlock was slightly confused at John's choice in words but soon made the connection that maybe he did seem a bit too eager.

"What are you doing here?" John asked as the other started to relax a little making it seem as if he wasn't as eager as before. "And at this hour? It's morning and that's when all the patients start to pile in. It would be better for you to show up later in the day." John waited for an explanation. Sherlock was deep in thought about things doctors do so he wasn't really listening all that much.

"It's my favorite hour of the day," Sherlock said thinking that would be an easy enough explanation. They stayed silent for a while. Some people walked by the room and John quickly shut the door. Sherlock looked up at a chalk board on the wall of the room. He deduced that doctors used it to help explain things to people by drawing or writing it out but he noticed something written on it that made him chuckle.

"What?" John asked Sherlock, clueless to what was so funny.

"Up on the chalk board." Sherlock pointed. "I just love your ass." The blonde looked at the chalk board and sure enough there written on it was the words 'I just love your ass'. The doctor's cheeks became red and he quickly erased it.

"Sorry, my last two patients were teenage girls. They must have written on that when I wasn't looking." John explained. Let's just get this over with. John started on checking the detective's eyes and ears. He stopped to write something down. Sherlock looked at the doctor's writing.

"When you write notes," Sherlock started. John looked down at his shaking hand. He didn't usually shake. "that shake-"

"I don't usually shake," John quickly said, "Maybe I just drank much tea this morning." John felt the room get warmer. Something about Sherlock made the room hotter and made his hands shake. "You're here to watch me work, aren't you?" John decided to carry on a small conversation to get his mind off of his current situation. "I suppose I could give you a pop quiz when you're done here. And I'll go over it when you're done and seen how much you learned."

"So when you give me my pop quiz, what will you think when you read this?" Sherlock asked. He figured John would be amazed at his knowledge of doctors. John just snorted a small laugh.

As the check up on Sherlock progressed, Sherlock seemed to be taking notes. Every once in a while Sherlock and John would glance at each other while the other looked away and a few times they looked in to each other's eyes. John was finally done and both felt as though the room got warmer. Every time John touched Sherlock the temperature rose.

The doctor commented on how healthy the detective was but also mentioned the fact that he needed to eat more. After John summed up his friends health Sherlock handed the blonde the paper he had been 'taking notes' on. Sherlock then turned away and quickly left.

John went to his office and flopped on to his chair. He thought about all the touching he did on Sherlock. It was all professional but there was a sort of attraction between them. The doctor looked down at the notes Sherlock had wrote and this is what was written.

Dr. Watson,  
I want to get with you. I won't tell a soul what we're going to do.

John's face felt red hot and he quickly left his office and ran after his flatmate. He found Sherlock waiting for him outside and before any words were spoken John attacked Sherlock with a fierce kiss.

**Sorry if this fic wasn't that great. I made it for a friend, just for fun. :)**


End file.
